


Netflix and Panic

by justthehiddles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Netflix and Chill, Reader Doesn't know, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Bucky has a crush on you and invites you over to watch some Netflix.  Panic ensues as Bucky hides a secret.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Netflix and Panic

Bucky ran around his apartment like his hair was on fire. _It was not a date, it’s not a date._ He repeated to himself as he shoved dirty clothes under the bed. Laundry would have to wait. His phone buzzed as he collected the stray soda cans and Chinese takeout containers from the coffee table.

_Tell her the truth, Buck. She will understand._

He stared down at Steve’s message and frowned.

_Are you kidding me? I am not telling her._

Bucky shoved everything in to the already overflowing garbage can, pressing it down with his metal arm to make a little room. Another buzz.

_You sell her and yourself short, man._

He tucked his phone until his jeans and turned his attention to the fridge. Bucky plucked boxes of soda cans from the kitchen counter and threw them into the fridge to chill. He reached into the back of the fridge and tucked a very full takeout container behind the soda cans.

As Bucky finished that up, the doorbell rang and he shot up. You were early. He should have expected that, but his nerves got the better of him. He whipped the door.

“You’re early, doll.” he commented as you leaned back from him.

“Sorry, Buck, I couldn’t wait any longer!” you squealed as you pulled him into a tight hug. The scent of your shampoo filled the air around you. Bucky resisted the urge to nuzzle into your neck. He didn’t trust himself.

“It’s just Netflix.” Bucky shrugged as the two of you parted and he stepped aside to allow you entry to his apartment.

“It’s Netflix with you. There’s a difference.” You glanced around the apartment. It was Bucky all over. A real guy’s guy place. Zero artwork on the walls, you swore you saw socks peeking out from underneath the well-worn couch. The latest gaming system hooked up to the massive TV hanging from the exposed brick wall.

“Did you want to play?” Bucky offered, holding up a controller.

You shook your head and then turned to the kitchen, opening the fridge. You pulled out the takeout container from behind the soda.

“Can I eat this?” you asked as you lifted the lid.

Bucky lunged and slammed the lid shut. “Steve left that here. It’s gone bad.” He placed it back into the fridge.

“Shouldn’t you throw it out?”

Bucky panicked. “If you are hungry, I can pop some popcorn while you pick out something to watch.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

You flopped on the couch, as Bucky shoved the container to the very back of the fridge, praying you wouldn’t see it again. He then turned to the microwave, waiting for his breath to return to a normal rate. That was close. Too close. Bucky settled next to you placing the bowl of popcorn between the two of you, his metal arm hung awkwardly on the back of the couch.

“I hope you like blood.”

“What?” his head snapped, his long brown locks whipping around.

“I picked Vampire Diaries. Vampires. Bloodsuckers. I am in love with Damon. Bad boy, brooding vampire with a heart of gold, the perfect guy.”

If Bucky could blush in that moment, he would. “The perfect guy?”

“Wouldn’t it be cool if vampires were real?”

“I guess but we all know vampires aren’t real.” He scoffed, shifting on the couch.

He picked up the remote and started up the show. Once you ate all the popcorn, Bucky moved the bowl to the coffee table, and you sidled up against his muscular torso. You reached up and pulled Bucky’s arm onto your shoulder. His metal fingers flexed as they settled against the soft fabric of your t-shirt. Your hand rested against his chest.

The two of you remained just like that for about half of the first season before you stretched and rose to head to the kitchen. Bucky stared as you tilted your head to the side, exposing the side of your neck. How he wanted to nibble at your pulse point. But you were just friend nothing more.

“Want anything to drink?”

Bucky turned to glance at you standing in the kitchen. “I’m good, doll. But help yourself to the sodas in the fridge.” You didn’t notice his discomfort.

You rustled around in the fridge, opening the boxes.

“Shit!” you yelled as you shook your hand in the air. Bucky jumped to see what was the matter.

“What happened?”

“I cut myself on the fucking soda box.”

“Let me see.”

You held your finger up to Bucky’s face. He pressed his lips against the wound and gave a small suck to stop the bleeding. Your blood tasted of iron. He stared at you with his intense blue eyes. You could not look away. You pulled your finger from his mouth with a pop. The bleeding stopped.

The look in Bucky’s eye seemed to stray somewhere between lust and concern. Your cheeks heated at the prospect of Bucky like you as anything more than a friend, a pal.

“Do you have a band-aid?” you asked as you swallowed hard.

Bucky shook his head and looked around the kitchen. He grabbed a paper towel and tore a long strip off. You held out your hand and Bucky cradled it the metal cold against the back of your hand. With deft fingers, he wrapped your finger, tying it off.

“Better?” he asked in a soft tone

“Thanks.” you whispered as blood rushed to your head, pulling your hand away. “The show?”

“The show.” Bucky cleared his throat breaking the awkward tension in the air.

The two of you settled back onto the couch, you snuggled into the crook of Bucky’s arm, inhaling the scent of soap and metal. Before long, your eyelids fluttered shut, and you snored softly against Bucky’s chest. He smiled down at you, pushing an errant lock of hair off your forehead.

“Babe…” he nudged your shoulder. “Babe. The show is over.”

Your eyes fluttered open as you pushed up, hands splayed on this chest.

“Wha?” you questioned until you spied Bucky’s soft smile. “Did I fall asleep?”

“It’s late.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t mind.”

You rose and gave another stretch. Bucky licked his lips at the sight. “I had a great time, Buck. We should do it again.”

“Me too. What do you say next week I take you out to a nice Italian place in Brooklyn? I mean it’s not Mom’s cooking, but…”

You raised your eyebrows. “Are asking me out on a date?”

“Are agreeing to go out with me on a date?”

You threw your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, pressing your lips against his. Bucky froze for a minute before snaking his arms around your waist. The two of you parted.

“What do you think? Pick me up at 7.”

His lips curled into a crooked smile as he closed the door behind you. He flopped onto the couch. He fished his phone from a pocket on his pants.

_So I asked her out for Italian next week._

_Way to go Buck! And the other thing?_

_I think that is more of a third date kind of topic._

_Coward._

_Asshole. And next time you are over pick up your own takeout containers. You leave this place a mess._

_If I didn’t leave containers, where would you hid your supply?_

Bucky rolled his eyes. Steve knew him too well.

_About that, she almost found my stash. I need a new hiding spot. Quick question, Do you think cold showers work on vampires?_


End file.
